Subtle Feelings
by Strawberry Nothing
Summary: ChandlerPhoebe, MonicaRichard, RossRachel. [AU. After the finale.] In a moment of vunerability, Phoebe and Chandler sleep together. But how subtle are their feelings? Who is feeling what? R for sexual content and language. REVIEW!
1. The Party and the AfterParty

**Subtle Feelings**

**Chapter One: The Party and the After-Party**

**Disclaimer:** I don't have anything to do with _Friends_

**Author's Note #1: **Post-finale. Phoebe never met Mike. 

**Author's Note #2: **Not for Chandler&Monica shippers.

* * *

Chandler Bing walked up to the doorstep of the white house. It was beautiful. Monica's dream home. Just from looking at it Chandler knew it was everything he couldn't give her.

Nobody, including himself, expected him to show up today. But life was alwauys full of surpises, wasn't it? Everyone expected Monica and Chandler to live happily in the suburbs with their little adopted baby, too.

The marriage began it's downward spiral when Erica lost the babies. Monica took it as a sign that they weren't fit to be parents. Chandler tried to tell her it was dumb reasoning, but she wouldn't hear it. The house was so empty with just the two of them, and most of the time, only one of them. They both got very wrapped up in their work. It was their way of ignoring their problems.

Ignorning problems didn't get the couple too far. Soon. they were seperated. Chandler moved out. A few months later, the divorce was final. Chandler moved back with Joey, but was living alone in no time, as Joey left to pursue a better acting career in L.A. Monica sold the house and moved back to the city. And then she ran into Richard, and soon they moved in together.

And now Chandler was at the engagement party.

A glowing Monica opened the door with an equally happy Richard. They put on polite smiles, and even a blind man could see through them.

"Chandler, you made it! Fifteen minutes late," Monica scolded, pulling him into a friendly and uncomfortable embrace.

"Yes, _yes_, but I brought a gift," Chandler retorted, holding out the wrapped box.

"Oh, 'Happy Birthday' wrapping paper. Very nice," Richard commented, recieving the box.

Chandler shrugged.

"Well, don't wait outside in the cold!" Monica said, beckoning him inside.

The trio parted ways and Chandler looked around for friendlier faces. Faces that didn't remind him of the fact that he had a failed marriage. He saw Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and two-year-old Emma. He walked over to them.

Rachel was holding Emma. "Hey," he greeted.

"Uncle Chandy! Uncle Chandy!" Emma chanted, squirming in her mother's arms.

"That is my name, unfortunately," Chandler quipped.

Ross laughed. "All kids make up nick-names for people they love," he stated.

"Really? What does Emma have?" Phoebe asked, suddenly interested.

"Um, well, she calls Joey...Uncle Joey, but his real name is Joesph so, there's that. And she calls you Phe-Phe," Ross said, desperately trying to think of more names, "Monica she calls...Monica, and..."

He nodded in Rachel's direction, her signal to help him out.

"She calls Ross Daddy! And me Mom!" Rachel exclaimed.

Chandler chuckled. "Okay, thanks for the lesson, Professor Rachel and Professor Ross,"

"I prefer Professor Gellar. It's what my pupils call me," Ross replied.

"They also call you Professor Pussy," Phoebe teased.

"Phoebe!" Ross exclaimed, motioning towards Emma.

"Oh, like she knows what it means," Phoebe sighed with an eye-roll.

"While this has been awfully nice and inappropriate, I think I'll go eat some free food," Chandler said.

"I'll go take Emma to Monica. She wants to prove to her mother that she's not horrible with kids," Rachel stated.

Chandler made his way to the plate of food and then sat down on the couch. He looked over at Monica and Richard playing with Emma. Monica was so happy. Happier then she had been with him ever since a year after their marriage. The majority of time in their relationship was good, but after a while, things went downhill.

"You deserve a lot of credit for coming here,"

Chandler looked over to see Phoebe plop down next to him. "I know. I gave them a damn blender, too,"

Phoebe smiled. "Look, how about we spend one more hour here, and then head off to a bar and get drunk?" she offered.

Chandler smiled. "My best friend!"

* * *

Phoebe and Chandler laughed and she tried to open the door of her apartment.

"Just don't trip like you did out of the bar," Chandler instructed.

Phoebe laughed. "It is so stupid Monica had us wear black tie to her damn engagement party,"

She accomplished getting the door open and the two stumbled inside. She shut the door behind them. They walked to her bedroom.

"Everything had to be formal with Monica. Even our sex life," Chandler muttered.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile. "I bet you got nothing at the end of that relationship,"

Chandler laughed and nodded, sitting down on her bed next to her. "I haven't gotten laid in...a really long time,"

Phoebe kicked off her high-heels. She bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or pity or just pure lust, but she never had wanted to do the things to Chandler that she wanted to do now.

"I can help with that,"

Chandler drunkenly turned his head to the side and let their lips touch. He kissed her hungrily, he could taste the beer in her mouth.

Her kisses her intoxicated him. Phoebe grinned devilishly and straddled him, putting one knee on one side of him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. She moved her mouth away from his and she flicked her tongue along his neck.

Phoebe quickly returned her lips to kiss him, and with her hands she began to unbutton his pants. He took his hands away from the silky fabric of the dress covering her ass and helped her take them off along with his shoes. Phoebe, still straddeling him, could feel his erection through her dress. She didn't expect him to be aroused so quickly.

She began her next challenge and pushed him on his back, working the buttons of his shirt. God, he loved the feeling of her being in charge. After she removed his shirt, she licked at the tops of his boxers. He sat back up and she did too.

"Time to even the score," he whispered in her ear as he untied the strings of her halter-dress.

Phoebe smiled. She got off of the bed, leaving Chandler confused. She slipped her dress down her long body. He marveled her curves and creamy skin. His two new worst enemies were her skimpy black strapless bra and panties. Phoebe sauntered over and pushed him down on the bed.

She gave him a fiery kiss on his lips. "If you want something done quickly, do it yourself," she whispered. Chandler already felt like he could come and neither of them was even naked yet. He had to do something.

They both sat up and got back into their comfortable straddeling position. Before he could do anything, Phoebe slipped her hand down his boxers and wrapped it around his erection. She hadn't believed Rachel when she said he was big a few years back, but now she **knew** it.

"I have a gift for you," she hissed in his ear.

He kissed her with passion as she stroked her fingers up and down in a pattern. She gave his penis a gentle squeeze, then continued to stroke it. He could barely take it anymore.

"St-stop," he managed to get out.

Phoebe gave him a confused glance.

Chandler took his sweaty hands and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room. He latched on to her right breast. Phoebe grabbed the back of his neck, her way of approving. Her swirled his tongue around her hard nipple. She lightly nibbled his ear, and he fondled her left breast. Phoebe bit her lip so hard so she wouldn't scream. She was so wet, no other man she had been with had done this so well.

She dropped down on her knees and Chandler knew what was coming. She brought his boxers down and moved her mouth close, but when she looked up at Chandler, he was shaking his head.

"What?"

"When I um... I want to be--"

Phoebe understood and got back on the bed. This time, she let him be on top. They kissed with such fire, Chandler hadn't felt heat like that in too long.

"Wait," Phoebe said. She wickedly turned off the light. She tip-toed to the bathroom and got a condom.

Chandler wasn't sure if he could. He waited impatiently on her bed. Finally, she came back into the room and crawled on top of him. She turned the dim lamp next on her nightstand on. As she rolled the condom on, she explained, "On the pill, but to be safe, I got one from the bathroom,"

Chandler kissed her and turned her over. He slid the lacy offending fabric down her legs. He gripped her thighs but he heard a, "Not fair, if I can't do it to you, you can't do it to me,"

He was about to argue, but at the sight of her naked and sweaty body, he just wanted to be inside her.

Chandler planted kisses all up her body, and then he slowly went inside of her. He thrusted slowly at first, but sped up after Phoebe said loudly, "Faster,"

She wrapped her legs around his waist and made it so he was even deeper inside of her. He had a feeling she would be a screamer. Her first orgasm she screamed and shouted his name, grabbing his ass and gripping him tight. The second time she climaxed she dug her nails into his back and sucked his neck, moaning and causing him to orgasm as well. They both came inside of each other. Finally, he rolled next to her.

She turned off the lamp and laid on his sweaty chest, both falling into a deep slumber, satisfied and pleasured.


	2. Showering, Shopping, Feeling Used

**Subtle Feelings**

**Chapter Two: Showering, Shopping, Feeling Used**

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with _Friends_

**Author's Note:**I have yet to get a review, but I'll keep on with the story. A lot of sex in it, FYI. Don't read if you dont like. Please review!!

-------------- ---------------------

Phoebe woke up with eyes shooting open. She looked over at her didgital alarm clock. It was nine o'clock. Her head hurt, she had a headache. She streched her legs, and realized she was naked. She couldn't remember anything from last night past falling down outside of a bar in her silk dress. She looked down on the floor next to her bed. There was her dress.

With black men's pants next to it.

**Shit shit shit**.

Now it all came rushing back. And it wasn't exactly a bad memory, either. Sure, it had defenitly crossed the border of friendship, but it was **defenitly** a pleasent experience for Phoebe and Chandler both.

Phoebe felt his warm body next to hers. He put his arm around her hips and she rolled over to face him. They shared a sweet kiss. It was less urgent then the night before and more tender. Chandler moved his hand slowly down and his fingers began to play, teasing. Phoebe moaned. "We should get dressed," he whispered.

Chandler removed his hand and she nodded. "I'll go shower," he said.

Chandler ran his hands through his soapy hair. He was feeling a mix of exhaustion and confusion, he knew neither of them had the slightest idea of what they wanted.

Phoebe sat on the toilet with the lid down. She tried to focus on the tile of the bathroom floor, but couldn't help but steal glances at Chandler's body. What did she expect? The damn shower curtain was basically transparent.

The water stopped and Phoebe wrapped a towel around her body. Chandler got out, still naked. They kissed passionately, and Chandler suddenly became aware that just a thin towel was seperating them.

Phoebe got into the shower and began to run the bar of soap all over her body. Chandler couldn't help but watch. He felt his dick twitch. He attempted to ignore his growing boner and opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve toothpaste. He found where she kept the condoms. Chandler's wild side took a hold of him, and he grabbed one of the condoms.

Phoebe gasped when she heard the shower curtain open, but calmed down when she saw it was just Chandler. He held up the condom and whispered, "I feel dirty again," in a gruff voice.

Phoebe would've usaully cracked up, but God, she couldn't when she was feeling how she felt. He closed the curtain behind them. Phoebe took the condom and put it on the shelf in the shower.

Chandler looked into her eyes and she knew what to do. Phoebe laid down on the cold tiles and Chandler laid down as well. He licked her stomach and planted kisses along her thighs. "Stop teasing," Phoebe growled.

Chandler thrust his tongue into her vagina and swirled it. Phoebe clenched her fists and every one of his thrusts brought her closer to the edge. He loved her moans, her shrieks of pleasure. he held on to her thighs, and sometimes carressed her ass under her. She finally came and screamed his name blurred together, "ChandlerChandler**Chandler**!"

Chandler crawled up to her and nibbled one of her nipples slightly, but then they both stood up. She took the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Chandler had another idea. He grabbed Phoebe's waist and pressed her curved body up aganist the shower wall. She inhaled the steam and scent of soap.

"Chandler," she whispered in his ear as he licked her neck and breasts, in between moans.

"Mhm,"

"Ever done...anal?" she asked, curiously.

Chandler shook his head no, and though Phoebe was looking straight ahed, she could feel him smiling.

"Wanna?"

She didnt even have to ask. His hands roamed the front of her and he fondled her hard nipples, but slowly made his way down to her vagina. He slipped a finger in. She gasped. Another one. He found her clit and massaged it. She found herself breathing heavily and on the brink of orgasming again. "Oh...This was about..." she bit her lip, "You...**ohhhh**" she got out.

"It will be," he said in her ear.

When he licked her neck, that did it. "Oh my God...Chandler...Oh!" she screamed. She hoped she wasn't waking her neighbors, but she really didn't give a damn.

She shook her head no quickly. Chandler didn't understand, but did when she dropped down on her knees. Phoebe first planted light kisses up and down his penis, flicking her tongue at some parts. Chandler closed his eyes. Slowly, Phoebe put him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and around and bobbed her head. Chandler put his heands and tangled them in her wet hair. She fondled his balls and he felt like he was in ectasy. He groaned loudly, "Oh God...Phoebe, oh..." Chandler came into her mouth. Phoebe stood up and kissed him. Chandler was the type of guy that loved to taste himself from girls. They kissed up aganist the shower wall for a while and Chandler ran his hands down her back and squeezed her butt. She giggled.

"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked in his ear before biting it roughly.

"Yes"

In one fluid motion, Chandler whirled her around so she was facing the wall. The tile was cold aganist her body, but Chandler was hot. Slowly. Chandler went inside of her ass. She was tight at first, but this wasn't her first time. He moaned, "Mmm"

He thrusted quickly, in and out, in and out. He grabbed Phoebe's hands and she rocked with his body. "Having...fun...yet?" Phoebe asked in between breaths.

Chandler orgasmed with a shirl cry from the back of his throat. He released.

Phoebe turned around and faced him. She crushed his lips aganist hers and she took the condom from where it was stored. She rolled it onto his head of his penis. Chandler thrusted quickly, neither of them could wait any longer. "Deeper," she moaned. Chandler sucked her neck and their lips met. They slowed down and it became deeper, more tender, more meaningful. Phoebe orgasmed with moans and Chandler orgasmed as well. Phoebe wrapped her fingers around his hard penis once it was over.

"Clean yet?"

----------------- ---------------------

Soon after the shower fun was over, they both got dressed and went out to meet Rachel. Ross's birthday was coming up soon, and they were all getting gifts. Rachel noted the awkward behavior between the pair, but knew better not to ask questions.

"Okay, so what do you get a dinosaur geek?" Chandler asked as all three browsed the shops.

"Ooh, a time machine!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Right," Rachel said.

Rachel spotted a petite woman and tall man walking out of a cooking store. "Oh, God, here it comes," she thought.

The shopping trio stopped in their tracks. "Monica, Richard!" Rachel exclaimed.

Phoebe brushed her fingers across Chandler's hand in a slight, unnoticable comfort attempt. He smiled. "Hey, guys," she greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Monica asked.

"See, when people go out around stores, they do this thing...What's it called? What's it called? Yes, shop!" Chandler quipped.

"Ross's birthday," Phoebe supplied.

Richard nodded. "Any ideas yet?" Richard asked.

All three shook their heads.

"We got a little joint gift," Monica said, lovingly resting her head on Richard.

Phoebe glanced over at Chandler. The hurt in his eyes was flashing. Phoebe didn't know if she felt worse for him or herself.

She felt used.


	3. Teasing & Discovering Feelings

**Chapter Three-- Teasing & Discovering Feelings**

**Disclaimer--**I have nothing to do with **Friends**

**Author's Note #1--**This is the last chaper for a while with alota sex. The next ones really get into the plot.

**Author's Note #2--**Thx for reviewing...if you read, review!!

**Author's note #3--**Sorry for the kinda cliff hanger!!!!

****

Phoebe and Chandler sat awkwardly eating dinner together. Ross had been to supposed to meet them but "Emma was sick". Phoebe knew he just wanted some time to be intimate with Rachel. The mere thought of sex almost drove her mad at her horny state.

Chandler put his plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go call it a night, see you tomorrow, Pheebs," he said, realizing that any more time with Phoebe might be far too weird.

He got up and began to walk to his bedroom and Phoebe got her purse. She hestitated, then snuck up behind Chandler.

"What if," she paused as she whispered in hsi ear, "I slept in your bed tonight?"

Chandler smiled. "I think that might be okay,"

Phoebe slowly kissed his lips and ran her soft hands on his neck and through his hair. She dropped her purse onto the ground.

Pulling away for air, Phoebe took the collar of Chandler's shirt in her hand and dragged him to the bedroom. She slammed the door behind them. She pushed him down onto the bed, enjoying her feeling of control.

She teased him with slow caressing of his body. She slowly removed her long skirt and revealed herself to be in a skimpy white lace thong. She then straddeled him and removed his belt and pants.

Chandler took of his own shirt, not wanting to elongate the process. He was so turned on, but Phoebe on the other hand, wanted to continue her teasing.

In a motion that seemed to be an eternity, she took off her shirt. Chandler was happily surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra. He smiled.

"You planned this," he stated.

Phoebe laughed devishly and just took off his boxers. She kissed his thighs and licked his balls, but still wouldn't put him all in her mouth. Chandler loved her blow jobs.

"You think you can be a bigger tease?" he tempted.

He took his hands rubbed them on her bare back, hoping it would make her become turned on. He already was attempting to hide his growing hardness, but wasn't doing well. He suceeded amd Phoebe soon engulfed his dick, giving him undescirable pleasure. He grabbed her head and forced her into to take in all of him. Chandler breathed heavily and it didn't talk long for him to come.

Phoebe slowly got off her knees and crawled on top of him. She moved his hands to her thong, silently instructing him to remove it. He did so slowly, giving her vagina a quick lick before he flipped her over and licked in between her breasts.

"Get ready to taste your own medicine," he said.

He nibbled her hard nipple and tickled her other breast. He planted kisses on both of her tits and she moaned quietly. He knew he needed to be a bigger tease. He sucked her nipple and she began to scream. He discovered her breasts was her weak spot. Chandler smiled. He slowly moved his hand down to her pussy.

"No...Oh...**OHHH**!" she screamed in pleasure.

He rubbed her clit and continued to suck her nipples.

"Stop, stop..." she moaned, but he didn't.

He inserted another finger and she grabbed the sheets. She bit her lip and came.

"Stop...stop...don't...**don't**...stop,"

At the moment, he did.

"How's it to be teased?"

"Not fun," she answered obdiently, catching her breath.

"Good girl," he smirked.

Phoebe quickly regained her composure and slid off the bed. She retireved a condom for her pants pocket on the ground. No more words were needed. He opened the package and rolled it onto his stiff erection.

Phoebe laid back down and he slowly went inside of her. Her body was relaxed and hot. He thrust slowly, and kissed her neck, leaving a mark. Phoebe crushed her lips onto him and then kissed his chest. Then she looked into his eyes with a look that said, **'You know I want it** **faster,'**

He picked up more speed, and her loud moans kept him going. She came first, and her groaning of his name pushed him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her.

Phoebe inched away slowly from Chandler's body. "Thirsty," she explained. He grumbled sleepily.

Phoebe walked to the kitchen, making sure not to bump into anything. The room was dark, no lights on and just a few streetlights shining through the blinds. She tried not to think about any of the complications she had just created for herself. First time, there was drinks to blame. Second time, hangovers. Third time...there was no excuse besides secret, loving feelings and sexual attraction. She sighed. She always made a mess for herself.

-------------------------------------

She tip-toed back into the bed and crawled back next to Chandler. She snaked her arm around his shoulder. His breathing was light and slow. Phoebe realized he was sleeping. She turned over.

She knew they shouldn't continue. Problems would just arise, they were older then that now. But he was just so **good**. Touching his skin, hearing him moan, it all made her feel like she had never felt before.

"Mm...Monica," Two words murmured in slumber changed everything.

Phoebe felt stupid. She was just his rebound, his way of getting over his ex-wife. She was never too emotional over men. But that night, she cried herself to sleep.

-------------- -------------------------

Chandler rolled over in his bed. He knew he was naked. But now he was alone.

He silently cursed himself for sleeping with her again. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Right then he was just...just doing what he could. He didn't want another relationship, for he had convinced himself he was meant to be alone.

He thought about heading in a few minutes late to work, but decided otherwise. It **was** Monday. He could easily call in and explain he had gotten the flu over the weekend. He chose Plan B. It didn't feel right not being able to talk to Phoebe after having sex with her again.

------------------- --------------

Phoebe looked up when she heard the door open. "Phoebe, your next client is here to see you, he scedualed at the last minute," he co-worker explained.

She looked up quickly. There stood Chandler in a robe, a big grin on his face. That naughty look in his eyes. Phoebe bit her lip. She wanted to do him right on her table. Her co-worker left.

"Hey," he said quietly before swiftly taking her in his arms and kissing her.

Phoebe kissed back, trying to avoid it but being unsuccessful. Her body was reacting in a different way then her heart was. 'Just going to get hurt,' the voice in her head said repeatedly.

Her hands undid the knot on Chandler's robe, and next thing she knew she was straddeling a lying down Chandler on his back as he sucked one of her nipples.

She gave him a fast hand job, simply to make him hard. Once she was wet, he went inside of her. He was fast, quickly went in and out.

"You're...on...the...pill...right?" he asked in between moans.

She nodded and he wrapped his hands around her waist, making him do in deeper. The became one being, combined with shocks of pleasure running though their bodies simultaneously. She buried her mouth into his neck so her screams were muted.

Phoebe and Chandler panted, bodies slick with sweat. Phoebe hadn't fucked anyone in too long. She had had sex, obviously, but she hadn't had a spur of the moment, hot, fast **fuck** in a while. She licked a drop of sweat from his chest, and then realized what she was doing. She quickly got off the table and pulled on her clothes.

"Shit, Chandler, shit!" she exclaimed quietly, "I could get fired,"

Chandler also began to dress quickly. "We weren't loud, you know. Moans that just sounded like massage moans," he reasoned. He slowly began to kiss her, under her ear. He knew she loved it there.

"Okay...Look, I can't be your rebound," Phoebe shook her head.

Chandler pulled away fast. "What?"

"I'm just your sex-buddy so you can get over Monica. I've had feelings for you for too long to just be that, okay?" Phoebe said sadly.

Chandler's mouth hung open. "You...How long have you had feelings for me?" he asked in awe.

"A few months after you married her. That doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that I can't do this. So, just leave, okay?" she said, forcing herself to be strong.

Chandler nodded. He left the room. He had a place to be tonight.

-------------- -------------------

Being the third, or more fifth, wheel at dinner was not what he planned.

Richard and Monica were blissful, enjpying that pre-marriage period. Ross and Rachel tried to include Chandler, but it was truly pointless.

He listened to Monica's bickers exceptionally close. He constantly compared her to Phoebe. The women he loved.

The **woman **he loved. Then it hit him. He was in love, and had been for so long.

He had to tell her before she got away.


End file.
